


Funny Faces

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Reader has a wide range of powers and one of them is the ability to shield herself. On a mission somebody shoots at her and she shields herself but has the most startled expression on her face reader wasn’t expecting that and Bucky should be angry at the shooter but reader’s expression is too cute and funny. Reader gets grumpy because isn’t her big bad assassin winter soldier boyfriend supposed to be helping out on this mission instead he’s laughing his ass off
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Funny Faces

“Got your back, Cap!” You yelled as Steve ran towards the herd of Hydra agents. You metal bent the guns of the Hydra agents that were coming towards you. You then used your powers to lift the guns in the air and throw them to the side. You then used your teleportation powers to pop in and out from the agents’ point of view enabling you to knock them on their asses. 

An agent jumps two yards in front of you and shoots you. Startled, you immediately enchant a transparent shield to appear. Bucky comes from behind and shoots the agent down. You still have the started expression on your voice and Bucky can’t help but laugh. Your shoulder’s are pushed up thus forming a double chin and your eyes are wide. Bucky is cracking up.

“You look too cute, doll. Your expression is so funny!” He gripped his stomach as he bent over laughing.

Your shield disintegrated and you frowned, “Go do what you’re supposed to being doing, Barnes!” You shouted grumpily as you stomped past him. 

He followed you still giggling, “Aaaww. Is my little troll doll upset I’m making fun of her?”

“No! I’m upset because you’re supposed to be helping me! Instead, you’re just laughing your ass off!”

You saw three Hydra agents coming your way. Bucky was ready to shoot at them, but you used your metal bending powers and made the railing come to life and tie them down. You continue to stomp away.

Bucky continues to follow you, “Looks like you can handle yourself, Y/N. I don’t need to be here.”

“Then why are you still here?” You asked harshly.

Bucky smirked, “Cause I’m hoping I get to see that silly face of yours again.”

You rolled your eyes and groaned, “You’re infuriating.” 

“And you’re adorable.” Bucky kissed your cheek and ran foward toward the five agents headed your way. God, why did you bad ass assassin boyfriend have to be such a dork?


End file.
